Teach me Sin
by XxForgetRealityxX
Summary: Allen Walker is the ideal Catholic. Following the religion faithfully as he attends Noah's Catholic School. One day a young man by the name of Yu Kanda shows up in his class. This school was the last resort for Kanda, having been expelled from a multitude of public and private schools. He is soon known as a sinner among the students, will his sin slowly affect Allen as well?
1. Chapter 1

Allen walker sat in his usual place for morning prayer, right in the front row. Soft bangs the color of snow fell over his closed eyes as he bowed his head. Delicate fingers ran over each rosary bead as he said his prayers. After prayer he placed himself in the confessional.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned It has been seventeen days since my last confession. I have caused great grief to a dear friend of mine. I have also been at the will of envy, which may or may not have caused this disturbance in my life. Father, do you have any advice that may help me overcome my struggle?"

Allen gripped the hem of his shirt and closed his sparkling silver eyes, waiting for the Fathers response.

"My child, you must not focus on what others have that you don't, instead keep focus on the many gifts God has bestowed upon you."

"Yes, thank you father. What penance shall I do to atone for my sin?"

"You have taken for granted what you have, in your desire for what others possess, I believe it appropriate for you to give to those who have less."

"Yes father, I understand."

"Now my child, I shall ask you to say the Act of Contrition."

"Yes Father.

Oh my God, I am sorry for my sin with all my choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against you, whom I should love among all things. I firmly intend with your help, to do penance, to sin no more, and to avoid whatever leads me to sin. Our savior Jesus Christ suffered and died for us. In his name, my God, have mercy."

Allen ended this with bowing his head low and waiting for the priest to absolve his sin from him. As soon as he did Allen signed the cross over his chest and thanked the Father, taking his leave.

He then exited the house of Worship and walked along the well kept yard to the school house.

The rest of his morning seemed to continue as normal, sitting respectably in his seat, providing all the right answers when the Sister asked questions, and saying small prayers in his spare time.

He was, after all, the model student at Noah's Catholic school and church. He was as faithful to the religion as any holy man. A Sister had approached him recently about studying to become a priest himself, and he had seriously been considering it.

When lunch approached he made amends with his good friend Lenalee. Despite it being only monday they had already made plans to spend the weekend at the church ran soup kitchen serving those in need.

Allen smiled to himself, it was always more fun with Lenalee there. He was glad they could make up so easily. Still, he blamed himself, he blew up on her and stormed out when she had yet again been complaining about her brother.

He hated when she did that. Allen was admittedly jealous of her, she had such a loving brother who took care of her and was always there, Allen on the other hand had nobody. He had been left on the churches doorstep when he was very young, they told him he was covered in fresh scars and burns and was crying horribly. He did become very close to one of the Fathers, even taking on the Fathers last name.

The wounds of Father Mana's death still bled, he doubted he would ever get over the loss.

Allen was suddenly dragged away from his thoughts when Lenalee had pulled him into a hug. Her small arms easily wrapping around his far too thin figure. Effectively pulling the cloth of his slightly oversized shirt tight against him, exposing the outline of his protruding rib he felt a wetness on his vanilla tinted cheek.

"Lenalee, what's wrong."

"I should be the one asking you that, Allen!"

Her soft voice was a delicate mixture of concern and irritation.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"Why are you crying?"

Before he could even process the question one of the Sisters had announced the end of the lunch period and they had to rush back to their classroom.

Once everyone was seated the Sister stood at the head of the class, stating she had an announcement.

"Now everyone, one of our Lord's children have strayed from their path, so giving this young man a second chance God has dropped him into our laps. Hopefully, with all of your help this child may find his way back onto the path the Lord intended for him. Please give a warm welcome to Yu Kanda."

"It's just Kanda."

In stepped possibly the most beautiful man in existence.

His long black hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, and when the sun streaming in from the window hit it just right it appeared to have a gorgeous blue undertone. Soft looking bangs covered his forehead, with longer clumps framing his thin face. His dark eyes shined defiantly, with almost a look of anger. This mixed with the scowl that had placed itself on his lips seemed to contrast in an enchanting way with his delicate, almost feminine, features.

Allen couldn't help himself but stare and take in every detail. Noting his scuffed combat boots, the way the white button up seemed to cling to his figure, giving hint to the muscle underneath. Everything about him was,

"Beautiful."

A few stray eyes turned to Allen and he felt his face flush a warm pink, still, he couldn't take his eyes away.

He saw Kandas soft looking lips move to form words, and could feel the tension in the air when he paused.

Snapping back to reality just in time to hear the words that made everyone look at the young man as though he was the devil, repeated.

"I said, I'm only here because I have to be. I don't believe in God."

**_A\N: I know this seems kind of rushed, but please tell me what you think and if I should continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks since Kanda had arrived, and Allen was beginning to think his fascination with the boy was unhealthy.

Allen would spend every day finding small ways to interact with Kanda. His heart raced and face flushed every time he would brush against the boy. He had slowly began to live for the small moments where he could be close to him. His life was beginning to revolve around Kanda. The worst part was he hadn't even had the courage to speak to him.

_Nothing, not man or possession should rank above our lord._

Allen silently reminded himself as he found his eyes had once again drifted to a familiar face.

Kandas skin was like porcelain, pale and without a flaw. Allen wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, find out how soft his skin was. He wanted to look into the man's eyes and render him speechless as his lips met the soft pink of the others, all he wanted was to tou-

"Aaaaghh!"

Allen shouted placing his hands harshly on his head as he attempted to curl his body into a ball in his chair.

_ no no no no! This is wrong! I shouldn't think of him like that, he's nothing but a heathen!Even if he wasn't, it's wrong! Completely and utterly wrong!_

"Hey short-stack. Stop screaming, it's giving me a headache."

The deep and icy voice belonging to the boy whom had invaded Allens mind cut through the room.

When Allen looked up he saw none other than Kanda standing in front of his desk. Their faces were inches away, the older boy glaring fiercely at him.

He flushed, mind wandering back to his daydream, he couldn't help but wonder how soft those lips really were. Slowly he began to lean in, his eyes drifted shut.

Realizing what he was doing Allen pushed away from his desk and stood up.

"I-I don't feel so good! May I go to the nurses office?"

His words were rushed, and his voice hitched. He couldn't help comparing his own squeaky childlike voice to the low tone of Kansa's.

As soon as the sister nodded her approval he ran at of the room, stumbling slightly over his own feet. Knowing charcoal eyes followed him, shortly accompanied by footsteps.

I need to stop this now. This is so, so wrong! I need a distraction! Something, anything! I need to stay as far away from him as possible.

Allens mind raced, as he made his way to the nurses office. When he reached his destination he was shocked to see Lenalee sitting there, her foot elevated and a ice pack resting against her ankle.

"Lenal-"

"Hello, Allen. How are you? Anything you need?"

The Sister that took the place of the schools nurse smiled warmly at Allen and motioned for him to take a seat on the blue plastic seat, which somewhat resembled a small bed.

"I-I don't feel well, and I've got a...headache."

Allen smiled sheepishly and the nun pressed the back of her hand to Allens forehead.

"Hmm...You do feel a little flushed, and you don't look well, if you would like I could give you an aspirin?"

"Yes, please."

As she walked away Allen turned his attention to Lenalee.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing much, I just tripped while playing soccer, Sister thinks I sprained my ankle."

"Oh."

There was a heavy silence and Lenalee's face flushed, twiddling her thumbs as black bangs covered her violet eyes.

"Uh, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I was kind of wondering if, you know, you would, consider g-goingoutwithme!?"

_Distraction._

Allen felt guilty as the thought immediately crossed his mind. But Lenalee was great, faithful to her religion, she was great at cooking and cleaning, if this continued they could live a happy life. Right.

"I'd love to Lenalee."

Allen shot a charming smile pushing aside the guilt of using his friend. _It wasn't bad if using her made her happy, right?_

Shortly after the Sister returned with a small plastic cup of water and two aspirins.

"If you really aren't feeling well, Allen, there's only a couple of hours of the school day left, I'm sure the other Sisters wouldn't mind if you took the day off. So you'll be ready for the afternoon prayer. I heard Father say something about wanting you to lead the prayer."

She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"Yes, thank you. I'll head to the dorm now."

He smiled politely and stepped through the doorway, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm.

He was violently shoved against the wall by none other than Yu Kanda.

"Hey beansprout, sounds like you have the day off."

Allen could feel the hot breath against his face. He saw the fire in the others eyes, the dark smirk tugging at his lips.

"Follow me."

The words were dark and demanding, no one in their right mind would dare think to oppose him.

Allen couldn't help but notice the tempting way Kanda's hips swayed as he walked confidently through the halls.

Stop it. You are with Lenalee now. Lenalee. She's a beautiful GIRL.

He still couldn't stop himself from watching the way Kanda moved, becoming so distracted he didn't even realize when they reached the dorms. More specifically the door which Allen could only assume belonged to Kandas room.

"Rule one, enter this room without my permission, I kill you. Rule two, leave this room without my permission, I kill you. Three, touch anything without permission, and you are dead. Four, break anything, and you will mysteriously disappear. And last of all, ever mention anything that happens beyond this door, i will fucking slaughter you."

With that he pushed the door and threw Allen in. Falling on the floor he looked up curiously to see Kanda lock the door and begin rustling through a black dresser.

Allen suppressed a laugh when he pulled out a heart shaped container with a pink lotus flower painted on it.

"Be quiet."

Unclasping the container he grabbed something inside and placed it in Allens hand before popping something into his mouth.

Allen looked into his palm to see a small pill.

"W-what, I can't! No! Just no!"

Allen finally found his words, but they were meaningless.

Kanda pushed him roughly to the ground, pressing his forearm against Allens throat and ghosting his lips against the others. A smirk took over his features as he saw the deep blush that covered Allens face.

"I-I have a girlfriend!"

"I know."

With his free hand Kanda took the pill from Allens palm and placed it against his mouth.

Pressing his lips against Allens ear he whispered, "Take it."

Allen opened his mouth slightly, and Kanda took the opportunity to slip the pill past his lips.

"Now swallow."

He removed his arm from Allens throat and smiled to himself at the mixture of fear and fascination that clouded Allens lustrous eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Allens vision slightly blurred as he found himself giggling for no apparent reason. His hands trailing the fuzzy wolf blanket that lay on top of the bed.

"So soft. How is it even possible to be this soft? Kanda. Yu. This is so soft, feel how soft this is!"

Kanda laughed lightly trying to carefully read CD's through his hazy eyes.

"It's Kanda."

"Noooo, it's Yu, Sister said so when she introduced you. I remember that day, do you remember that day? I remember that day."

Allen laughed again rubbing his face against the blanket.

"So soft…"

"Put the blanket down, beansprout."

Kanda's voice commanded, but it didn't seem as harsh as before. Allen loved the way it sounded.

"Your voice is so nice Kanda. Reeeaaally deep, like a drum. And and it's umm, i don't know. It's kind of like a snow day, you know. All cold and icy and 'imma give you frost bite' but then it's like I get to stay home. Your voice is home, Yu."

The words poured out of Allen, and he felt no remorse for them, no embarrassment. He actually felt relieved he said them.

"I like it better than Lenalee's, her voice is sweet but I don't think I'd want to hear it in a lot of situations."

Kanda laughed again, smiling to himself as he grabbed hold of a Cd case that had various doodles from neon colored paint and sharpies covering it.

"Interesting, I'll bite. What situations would you not want to hear her voice?"

Kanda was feeling the effects of the drugs, he wanted to talk, he wanted to laugh. It was easy. Allen didn't know how much he actually lived for the moments when the high would take him over.

"Hmm. I don't think I'd like hearing her say she loves me. I don't like hearing her complain...ummmm…Sex."

Allen laughed excitedly.

"Really."

Kanda had placed the Cd in the player and shortly after a fast beat filled the room, followed by electronic slides. In any normal situation he would never put this music on, only when he was high did it actually sound good to him.

Allens eyes stared in awe as Kanda took off his shirt revealing, as Allen had guessed, finely toned muscles covered in creamy white skin. As the older boy approached Allen on the bed he reached out his hand and ran it along the others abs and stomach.

"Wooow! You workout a lot!"

Allen felt Kanda grab his arm but ignored the slight pain and instead focused on the electricity the touch brought with it.

Pulling him up off the bed and to his feat Kanda smirked playfully at Allen.

"Dance."

His voice was husky and sent shivers through Allens body.

"Make me."

He teased sticking his tongue out, with his hips already swaying to the music.

"Say that again and I'll make you do a lot more than dance."

Kanda growled pressing his body close to Allens and grinding against him, slightly offbeat.

"Like what?"

Allen looked up, his eyes sparkling through the fog that had rested over them.

After a small smirk it took one fluid motion to pin the weaker of the two to the wall.

Wrapping one hand around both of Allens wrists his spare hand ran along the edge of Allens black pants.

"Ch, you must be really fucked up right now. Earlier you screamed at the thought of kissing me, and now you don't even flinch when I'm threatening more."

He slid his hand up slightly running it along Allens hip bone and concave stomach, feeling the bumps of scars on his journey.

"I like you touching me. Your hands are warm, they feel nice."

Allen blurted out looking upwards to stare Kanda in the eyes.

"You like how it feels?"

Kanda smirked seductively as Allen nodded in approval.

Kanda pulled his hand from underneath and brought it towards his throat pressing gently. His onyx eyes locked on Allens warm smile.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"I don't wanna."

A little more pressure.

"Beg for me."

"I don't wanna."

A little more, still leaving room for the boy to talk.

"Promise you'll do anything I say."

"I promise."

Without releasing his grip on Allens throat Kanda pressed their lips together forcefully, taking away Allens first kiss.

"I'm gonna ruin you short stack. I promise."

"My names Allen."

His tone was losing a small amount of cheer as the drug slowly made it's decent, although he still kept that goofy grin.

"I don't have any reason to remember your name."

Kanda tossed Allen onto the bed as though he was a rag doll, and chuckled lightly.

"Looks like you missed prayer."

Kanda motioned towards the window where the sky had already darkened.

"It's late. You're staying here tonight."

It was a no argument statement, and even if it wasn't Allen wasn't in the state of mind to argue.

He merely laughed as he grabbed hold of the wolf blanket, concern of any sort still yet to register in his mind. Not even as he saw the larger male toying with a knife. Even as he climbed on top of Allen, straddling him.

"Are you still too high to be scared, beansprout?"

His voice was threatening as he traced the knife along Allens jawline, down his throat, and cutting the top three buttons on his shirt.

"Stop, Yu. This isn't funny."

He squirmed, barely managing to register the danger of the situation.

"I told you," He raised the knife slightly above his head, smiling at the other, "it's Kanda."

He brought the knife down heavily, and a panicked squeak emitted from the boy under him as the smaller clasped his metallic eyes shut.

Kanda stopped, the blade centimeters from Allens chest. He burst into a drug induced laughter, tossing the object over the edge of the bed.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

He cupped Allens cheek and kissed him softly.

"I'm gonna enjoy tainting you."

**_Thanks to everyone who's reading this story! And thanks so much to the people who review, it really makes me want to write more! I'm not sure why but I love writing Kanda like that, what do you guys think of the drugged Kanda? Speaking of drugs, can anyone guess the drug they took that I did a pretty crappy job of writing? Also Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you guys! Sorry it's kind of short, all the chapters have been short though._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey beansprout, I wont ever say this to your face, but the only time I could ever sleep well was when you were beside me. That stands to this day._

* * *

The distinct scent of cigarettes enveloped Allen before he could open his eyes, usually the smell disgusted him, but not this time. Accompanying the smell was a comforting warmth, and he could feel unbelievably soft skin under his fingertips.

_Lenalee? No, it can't be, not unless she works out more than she lets on._

He slowly peeked an eye open to see a slightly tangled mane of long straight black hair.

"So you're finally up?"

Kandas voice was ice cold, contrasting to the heat. Allen fully sat up to see the other male lazily place a lit cigarette between his lips. Opening his mouth Allen released a loud scream, only to be cut off seconds later by a large hand covering half his face.

"Shut the fuck up. That is unless you want your precious classmates to know you spent the night in another man's bed."

Kanda removed his hand and with a quick look around the room he was proven right, Allen wasn't in his room. Not at all. He was in Kanda's bed, wearing the messy uniform he had on yesterday, next to said boy, who was shirtless.

"I-I what-?"

"Think, idiot."

He stared blankly into dull onyx eyes, until it all finally hit him. The pill.

"D-did we-? Oh no..."

Sparkling tears quickly began to form in the sterling silver eyes of Allen Walker.

"Calm down, shortstack. We didn't have sex."

Allen blushed tomato red bringing his hands up to cover his ears.

"No no no no no! Th-that's not what I meant! I meant-I mean-We k-k-ki-"

"Kissed?"

Allen's tears began to rapidly fall as soon as the word was spoken out loud.

"Fuck, another crying girl in my bed. Joy."

Kanda sat there awkwardly for a few short minutes before letting out a deep sigh.

"Listen, just calm down, it's not like anyone's gonna find out."

"B-but god knows! An-and it's a sin! It's horrible and wrong a-and unnatural! Oh no, I'm going to hell!This is wrong, so so wrong!"

"Don't be a fucking idiot! Get your scrawny little ass out of my room and go whine to your fucking girlfriend! I'm really getting sick of your goodboy act!"

Allen stared blankly at the boy before lowering his eyes into a glare.

"Gladly."

Climbing out of the bed he rushed towards the door, murmuring under his bed, and right as he placed his hand on the doorknob he heard the usually icey voice warm, "If you ever stop being an idiot and actually admit you want me, knock three times."

"Unlikely."

* * *

Allen rushed to his own room and dressed as quickly as he could. It was already one, he'd missed breakfast, morning mass and lunch, not to mention over half the school day.

When he arrived he took his seat next to Lenalee. Before he even had time to get situated a folded up piece of paper was laying on his desk.

_Where have you been? Everyone was worried sick!_

Allen dug out his pencil and scribbled a reply.

_I wasn't exactly feeling myself._

_Do you feel better now?_

_I'm not sure._

_If you want I can tell the sisters that you're not feeling well and you can sleep through the rest of the day?_

He smiled at her and shook his head softly before tossing the paper in his bag.

The rest of the day was spent thinking about Kanda.

The calluses on his hands, contrasting the softness of his skin, the sweet yet spicy smell that surrounded him, everything about him contradicted something else.

Which is exactly what pisses Allen off. There was absolutely no way to read the boy, and Allen could read everyone.

_'Maybe he's just so stupid he doesn't even know what he's doing.'_

A small smile placed itself on his lips, content with his realization.

Suddenly there was a loud noise separating him from his thoughts.

"Allen, class is OVER. We have free time now! What are you doing just sitting there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess I just zoned out."

Lenalee removed her hands from the desk, holding one out for Allen to hold, a soft pink tinged her cheeks, which only darkened when he actually held her hand.

"Sooo…?"

"What do you know about Yu Kanda?"

The question came out of nowhere, and the small silver haired boy regretted it when his companion came to a stop, and some neighboring kids casually stepped closer.

"Allen. You do NOT want to get involved with him."

"Why not?"

"H-h-he's the D-Devils son!"

A brunette girl shouted from the outer ring of the circle.

"I heard he was an illegitimate-child."

"I heard his mom was a whore who was screwing around with a married man!"

"He does drugs!"

"He's in a gang!"

"I heard he was the gangleader!"

"I heard he does drugs."

"Really? I was told he sold them."

"Someone told me he killed a man!"

"No way! That's scary!"

"He's always getting into fights!"

"My mom says he's here because he raped someone, but they couldn't prove it in court!"

"My dad said he's here because his mom was tired of him so left 'im to the church!"

"Didn't he say he doesn't believe in god?"

"He's horrible."

"He's mean."

"Not to mention he's a fucking faggot."

Allen was overwhelmed with what everyone was saying, there was no way all of it was true, right?

_Kanda's not a killer, or any of those other bad things. He can't be._

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated, and when  
I do it's this. I'm so sorry. Well tell me what you think? Also If you guys want I can write a small letter from Kanda to Allen? I don't know._**

**_Also tell me what other couples you'd want to see in here and ummm...I think that's it!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda dropped the large box into his tiny room.

"Hey Candied bitch, hurry up, will ya?"

"I'm coming! Chiiiill oooouuut!"

The small women stepped into the room without necessarily looking where she was going, causing her to trip over a medium sized cardboard box, spilling the contents of her smaller one across the floor.

"Idiot."

The women looked up at him, dark bangs falling into her eyes, and stuck her tongue out childishly.

A small black and red book seemed to catch Kanda's eye, as he leaned down and picked it up.

"Hey, wha's that?!"

The petite woman jumped up barely phased by the fall and climbed on top of a nearby box to read over her friends(?) shoulder.

"It's none of your damned business. He flipped it open and both began to read.

'_Dearest fucking beansprout,_

_This is compleet bullshit. You are serosly starting to piss me off. Why are you such a dumbass. Can't you realize I'm FUCKING WITH YOU. You don't have to take everything so serosly goddamit. But I refuse to give up now, I will screw you up beyond repair._

_Don't even think of calling me fucked up, I'm not the one dating some chick just to proove I'm not some faggot. fuck why are you even dating her? WHY HER?! Why do I care. I don't. Fuck this shit, I'm out. Your not worth writeing this, and your defnitly not worth sending this._

Kanda's companion burst into laughter.

"OMIGOD! Your spelling is shit! How stupid are you?!"

Kanda flushed and sent her a glare.

"Shut up."

She snatched the book out of his hands and started reading a random page aloud, in a high pitched 'lovestruck' voice.

_'Fuc beansprout, do you ever shut the fuck up? Plese stop trying to save me. I can't be saved, everoneelse knows that. Lately you've been staying in my room alot, it's getting annoying. Am I the only person who'll talk to you now? That's prety damn fucked up._

_Why're you so damn adorble when you sleep? And what's with all those scars, they piss me off to no end and I have no clue why. I hate you beansprout, everytime I see you just sitting there smilling like nothing's wrong, I just hate you. There's no other explanation. Also don't share a goddamned needle, ever! I'll tell you that in the morning, I got in the stupid habbit of writing these and not giving them to you. I'm so fucking stupid.'_

"Wow, you really are stupid!"

"I get it, I can't spell! So shut up about it!"

"No not that!"

She put the book in front of his face and pointed to the date written at the top.

"How long did it take you to realize, huh?"

He took a deep sigh and looked out the window, frowning as he saw a familiar couple walk by.

"Hey, Sugar-addict, you ever regret something and wish you could make shit not happen?"

"Yeah."

Both of them smiled bitterly at each other, seeing the memories flash across the others eyes.

* * *

_**If you guys like this (short as all hell) chapter, then I can write more like it.**_

_**Also would you be horribly pissed if I paired Road with Lavi? Or give me suggestions for side pairings!**_


	6. Chapter 6

It's been days since Allen had last seen Kanda, and it was beginning to bother him.

He sat through afternoon prayer simply waiting for it to end. Each word that usually kept him tied to the father was painfully agonizing. The thought of confessing to every sin he committed didn't make sense any more.

The thought of not sinning didn't even make sense.

He wanted to sin, desperately. He wanted to crawl back to the asian boy and beg. He was willing to do anything to feel a rush.

Everything just seemed dull, it was irritating.

Even as he was sitting under a tree with Lenalee his thoughts began to wander.

Soft pale skin, defined muscles, dark distant eyes.

He imagined Kanda pressing him against a wall, brushing their lips.

He gently grabbed onto Lenalee's hair, pulling her closer to him softly.

"What is it All-"

"Don't talk."

He pressed his lips to hers, trying his best to pretend it was the local bad boy.

The taste was all wrong, and there was a slight sticky residue from her lipgloss.

Allen didn't like it. It was boring, nothing special about it.

So he simply pulled away and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that."

He resisted rolling his eyes as she blushed.

Inhaling the sickeningly sweet smell of Lenalee's perfume Allen made the decision, he needed to see him. As soon as possible.

He'd do anything just to figure out if the only feelings when he was with Kanda was because of the drugs.

The sun had began to set, and he felt slender fingers lace between his. The mass of reds blending against the sky was gorgeous, yet it felt completely out of place in the dark dreary world.

Allen rushed through dinner, ignoring the conversations his friends tried to start.

He practically ran to his room, tearing apart his drawers for the few clothes he owned, hoping to find something that didn't scream 'goody goody'.

Finally he settled on grey skinny jeans and a tight black long sleeved shirt, not wanting to show the scars and burns running up his arm.

He brushed out his hair carefully, trying to hide the ugly red scar that ran down his eye. Then he grabbed a silver chain that had a detailed cross hanging off of it.

He stared at it in almost a daze, debating for the first time whether he should remove the cross. Mana had given him the cross, and crosses were something good boys wore, on the other hand plenty of inmates went as far as having crosses tattooed.

'Will Kanda make fun of me?'

There was a knock at his door, "Lights out!" Came the voice of the Father.

He put on the necklace and waited patiently.

Seconds past, than minutes and hours.

One he decided it was safe he stood up and tried to make his steps to the door composed.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

Removing the necklace he slipped off the cross, tossing it onto his bed, and put on the empty chain.

It wasn't long before he found himself outside Kanda's door.

He brought his hand up and froze.

'Can I really do this, throw away my whole life just for a few fleeting moments?'

He gulped, trying to bring up the courage to knock, hoping the boy wasn't asleep, or just completely gone.

Before he could do anything the door opened, and the two boys stared wide eyed at each other, caught in headlights.

Allen couldn't help but note the stereotypical leather jacket the 'bad boy' was wearing, or how nicely his all black attire clung to his frame.

"Uh, hi."

He could have slapped himself for the weak greeting.

"Ch, wasn't expecting you to actually show up. Too bad I'm on my way out."

Kanda brushed past Allen and strutted down the hallway.

"Are you coming or not, beansprout?"

He shout-whispered over his shoulder when he reached halfway down the hall.

"It's Allen!"

Allen jogged lightly to catch up to the boy, and slowed when he was finally standing next to him.

The night air was cold, with wind that bit teasingly at Allens skin, as he frantically tried to keep his hair in place, so not to show his scar.

"Don't be an idiot, I've seen it before."

Kanda stated matter of factly, not once directly turning his gaze to Allen.

"Hmph. So where exactly are we going?"

The smaller boy had to take two steps to match one of Kanda's long strides.

"My dealers house."

Allen felt the lump in his throat grow, if he knew anything from movies drug dealers were complete psychos, and pushers. He didn't want to get hooked on something serious, and he most definitely did not want to die.

He kept quiet the rest of the walk. Afraid to speak.

Finally they came upon a normal looking brick house in a normal neighborhood, with a surprisingly green lawn, and a simple welcome mat.

Kanda rung the bell and Allen felt his heart leap.

One second, two, three, four.

The door began to creak open.

Allen was waiting for a large man with bulging muscles, tattoos, piercings, a shaved head and an evil smile, so to say he was shocked with who answered the door was an understatement.

There stood a young boy, no older than 18 or 19, with ruffled red hair, warm green eyes, pale skin and a not-to-thin body. Not to mention the welcoming smile he shot them.

"Yu-chan!"

He tackle hugged the boy and Allen could see the effort it took Kanda to keep his balance.

"Who's your friend here?"

He looked down at Allen with wide curious, and surprisingly innocent, eyes.

"This is Beansprout, AKA Shortstack."

Kanda spoke as if that really was his name.

"Nice to meetcha Shortstack!"

"Actually it's Allen."

The boy ignored him motioning for them to come in.

"My name's Lavi by the way."

He led them into the living room.

"That's Sugar rush," "Road."

Lavi cut in as Kanda motioned to a girl grasping at nothing on the couch.

"She's a sugar sadist," "And an acid dropper, you're gonna have to wait to meet her."

Kanda glared at Lavi for cutting him off again.

"The two smoking pot in the kitchen are Jasdero and David, and the one shooting up in the bedroom is Tyki."

The two older boys blew off Lavi's words like they were nothing.

"Make yourself at home Allen."

Lavi's smile was comforting, causing a confusion in Allen as to whether this situation was safe or not.

* * *

**Fun fact, this story was almost gonna be lavi and kanda, because it only came around from me wanting a bad boy kanda and a drug dealin lavi ^^**

**Tell me whatcha think please!**

**Also I know that I have two stories going, but I wanna do something like where people submit information on their o.c's or self inserts and write something around those characters! What do you guys think of that, should I? Answer pleeeeaaase!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, Beansprout, do you remember that stupid rabbit? He seemed to make you smile, more than I ever did._

Allen sat nervously on the floor, practically clinging to Kanda's leg.

The Japanese male was currently in the middle of a one sided conversation with Lavi.

It was hard to believe the easygoing redhead had anything to do with something so criminal as selling drugs.

"Hey, Allen, you want a beer?"

Lavi smiled down at the boy from his place against the wall.

"Uh, umm...I-"

"He's a goody-two-shoes, I'm not even sure why he came here."

Kanda's words sent flames through Allens veins.

"Actually, I would love a beer."

Allen smiled cheerfully, but on the inside he wasn't sure if he was afraid or just pissed off.

"Cool, I'll go get you one. You want one, Yu-chan?"

" Only so I can break the bottle over your head."

He growled, glaring even as the redheads frame disappeared into the kitchen.

Allen waited awkwardly, looking for a clock.

After a few treacherously boring moments, Kanda slid his back down the wall, so he was sitting next to Allen.

"What do you want?"

Kanda pulled out a pack of cigarettes, looking at Allen from the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me?"

"You came to see me, so you want something."

Allen sat in silence, trying to figure out how to phrase his intentions.

" If you don't say anything, I'm just going to assume you wanted sex."

Allen jumped to his feet, so he was standing over the other boy.

"How DARE you say that. Why would I EVER want to do that with you?! First off, you are a man! And if that wasn't enough your personality is horrible!"

Kanda jumped up, easily towering over Allen.

"If my personalities so horrible why the FUCK do you keep coming back! I'm not a charity case, you helping me isn't gonna be your bullshit ticket to whatever the hell you believe in! Got it! You aren't gonna 'save my soul' or some bullshit! So if that's what you want, leave now and NEVER speak to me again!"

"My my, is this a lovers spat?"

A calm silky voice spoke up, and the two turned to see a man standing there. He was handsome, with olive skin and long brown hair tied into a loose ponytail. He had a mole under his eye, along with dark bags. He was slender, almost to the point where someone may worry about him, and he had a broken rubber band tied around his upper arm.

"Stay out of this, go chase a dragon or some bullshit."

Tyki smiled lazily in response to Kanda's glare.

"You know I prefer mainlining, and besides, my highs almost gone for the day and I got work in the morning."

Tyki's smile grew as he saw the discomfort on Allen's face.

"Straitedge?"

"None of your goddamned business!"

Kanda grabbed Allen roughly by the arm and pulled the boy behind him.

The action sent a flutter through his heart, that almost instantly drowned out his anger.

"Aww, what, did you already claim him?"

"Shut up you fucking creep!"

"Whatcha doin takin' a straitedge to Lav's place anyway?"

A chipper giggly voice came from the couch, as the Girl named Road seemed to stop mumbling to herself for a moment to notice her surroundings.

"He was just leaving."

"I, kind of don't know my way back…"

Allens voice was quiet, and he laughed awkwardly.

Kanda brought his hand to his face and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Dammit, beansprout, just go outside. I'll meet you out there. And don't you dare talk to anyone, got it?"

"I don't see why I have to wait outside."

" .Outside."

" ' .To."

"LEAVE!"

Kanda's voice was loud and angry, Allen could've sworn he heard traces of fear.

"No way! I think he should stay!"

Road smiled from her place on the couch, turning onto her stomach.

"He doesn't belong here."

Kanda grabbed the collar of Allens shirt and dragged him towards the door, pushing him outside.

There was no clicking of the lock, but Allen still couldn't bring himself to enter. He really didn't belong there.

He simply stared at the door like a kicked puppy.

He waited silently for the boy to return, he may make his blood boiled, but it was te closest Allen came to feeling like he was alive.

_'I guess I really pissed him off this time...'_

He slowly turned away and began walking in the general direction from where they came.

"Wrong way, dumbass."

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

There was no way that could be Kanda, the boy wanted nothing to do with him.

"I said, wrong way."

He could feel the hot breath on his ear, and a muscular arm slipped it's way around his thin waist.

"I-what are you-?Huh?"

Allen flushed as he stumbled over his words.

"I came here for a damn reason, I wasn't leaving without it."

He shook a pill bottle in front of Allen's face, before turning the boy around to face him.

"You piss me off, you know that? When I tell you to do something you do it."

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm not your pet."

Kanda smirked at him.

"Are you sure about that. You seemed to be waiting pretty loyally, maybe I should call you Hachiko instead of beansprout."

"What does Hachiko even mean?!"

Allen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It means, you're my bitch."

Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's, and they were both surprised how warm and gentle it was.

Allens stomach twisted as Kanda pulled away, and he instinctively pulled the boy back.

They were standing in the middle of the street, the moon shining brightly behind small wisps of clouds, the cold autumn night air fighting against the warmth of their bodies.

It was an innocent embrace, lasting seconds and years at the same time.

Just like a movie.

* * *

**I decided to make this more interesting for me I'll ask questions at the end, either to the story or random stuff. **

**First one to get them right can get a one-shot or a drabble i guess.**

**So, what is Tykis drug of choice? And no I didn't show him high so can't really go off actions.**

**Also even though I hate self promoting I'm writing a story where you can submit O.C.'s so if you wanna, go do that...**


	8. Chapter 8

His scent was intoxicating. His hands were cold as they danced along Allens skin. It was amazing how hesitant Kanda had become.

They were in Allens bed, the cross he had discarded earlier digging into the bare skin of his back. like some twisted reminder of everything he was.

Kanda ran his nails down Allens stomach, letting out half a laugh.

"What?"

Allen looked up at him with a small frown.

"You have the body of an anorexic girl."

His words were blunt, and there was a playful glimmer in his eye.

"I do no-"

Kanda covered his mouth with his own, effectively cutting Allen off.

Kanda ran his finger along the edge of Allens pants.

He toyed with the button of the jeans. Allen felt his heart stop, and his face flushed, he turned his head, not wanting to stop the boy, so he wouldn't lose him. Kanda's hand dipped barely into Allens pants, and he stopped.

He climbed off of Allen, off the bed and grabbed his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Allens voice cracked. He didn't want the warmth of the other boy to leave.

"You're not ready. I might be a lot of things, but I'm not a goddamned rapist. How low is your image of me, beansprout?"

Kanda scoffed, lightly glaring at Allen, who glared right back.

"Isn't it up to me to decide what I want, idiot!"

He brought himself to his knees on the bed.

"Really creative there."

Kanda grabbed the door handle, shooting a last look over his shoulder, and left.

Allen jumped off the bed and chased him out the door.

"Wait!"

He shouted, forgetting the rooms around him.

"I didn't say you could leave!"

There was a soft clicking as a few student's unlocked their doors, wanting to see what the commotion was about.

"Fucking beansprout!"

Kanda hissed, pushing Allen into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Are you fucking stupid, or do you just want to get caught."

Allen frowned, hitting the boy in the shoulder.

"My intentions are none of your business!"

Kanda pushed him roughly.

"Great, then let's just go from door to goddamned door and tell everyone you're cheating on your girlfriend with another man!"

Allen pushed back.

"This has nothing to do with Lenalee, she's a great girl!"

"Then why are you playing her like she's nothing?"

Allen had enough, he punched Kanda in the stomach, hurting his hand a little.

Kanda returned with a blow to Allens jaw.

"Don't fucking hit me!"

He growled.

"I'll do whatever I want!"

Allen hissed back, pushing Kanda to the floor and kicking him in the ribs. Kanda grabbed onto Allens leg and pulled him down. The duo began wrestling, for an unknown amount of time.

Eventually they were both out of breath, and covered in bruises.

"Draw?"

Allen offered weekly, once again staring up at Kanda.

"Che, whatever."

Kanda rolled onto his back, wincing in pain. Allen surveyed the damage of the room, his lamp was broken and the picture frames that were on his dresser had been knocked over, thee was a hole in the wall where his head had been slammed in.

He sighed before simply curling into Kanda's side.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and accept it."

Allen mumbled, his eyes drifting shut. Kanda let out a sigh of his own before turning on his side and pulling Allen into his chest.

It was morning, the orange of the sunlight could be seen through the lightweight curtain. They didn't care, and they didn't care how uncomfortable the floor was. They just wanted to sleep.

Eventually they both fell into a blissful sleep.

It did not last long, due to the harsh knocking at the door.

"Wake up call."

Allen tried to sit up, but Kanda groaned and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Allens soft hair.

"Ten more minutes."

Allen sighed and easily fell back asleep.

By the time he woke up again, school was a hour in.

He elbowed Kanda in the stomach, effectively jolting the boy awake, who in turn slammed Allens head into the floor.

"Don't do that again."

Kanda growled, as Allen pulled himself up.

The world was slightly blurry, but he didn't really care.

Getting dressed he dragged Kanda, who still wore the clothes he had on the night before, to class.

Walking in everyone stopped to stare at the pair.

They were covered in scrapes and bruises, not to mention their Allen Walker had just entered late with the Yu Kanda.

"Allen, what happened to you?!"

Lenalee jumped from her seat and ran up to the boy, her eyebrows scrunched and her pink lips slightly parted in worry.

She places a gentle hand on Allen's face, thin fingers lightly chasing the dark bruise on his jawline.

Kanda scoffed, roughly pushing past the girl and headed towards his seat.

Glaring at her as she fretted over his Allen.

* * *

**I hate this chapter, I just don't feel like rewriting it. Sorry, the next one will be better.**


End file.
